I just called to watch your uncle
by Donia Rosa
Summary: One-Shot. Una ingenua, enamoradiza y superficial hobbit adolescente de La Comarca, piensa tener una clara idea de como hacer su vida. Tiene una sensibilidad hacía los medianos en cuanto a encontrar una pareja ideal. El conocer al heredero Baggins, le hace creer encontrar al indicado, pero luego de un acontecimiento, tendrá una visión diferente sobre la realidad y sobre el tío de él


**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen al profesor Tolkien. Enjoy**!

* * *

Desde su juventud, Krisan Sarkans era una hobbit muy enamoradiza. Muchos medianos pasaban por su cabeza cada dos minutos. "Ten cuidado con la adolescencia, porque en esa edad te gustará un chico tras otro", le dijo su madre cuando ella llegó a los veinte. Ya con veinticinco años podía contar más de una quincena de chicos hobbits que le gustaron, pero al poco tiempo de conocerlos, se sentía decepcionada de como eran en personalidad, y luego empezaba a alejarse de ellos.

"Nunca encontraré al indicado", se lamentó en más de una ocasión. Hasta que en un inesperado día, mientras estaba en una fila de compras, mantuvo una conversación con Frodo Baggins.

-Buenos días- saludó ella en el mercado al mediano de su edad.

-Es una muy particular bella mañana- respondió con elocuencia Frodo.

Su forma de responder lograron que una curiosidad picara en ella y rápidamente, entabló una charla muy larga con él, la más larga que alguna otra vez tuvo. El joven le pareció muy amigable, más que la gran mayoría de hobbits que conocía, y eso era decir mucho.

-Debo irme, es tarde y mi tío me está esperando. Espero verte otra mañana como esta, Krisan- le guiñó un ojo y siguió su camino.

La comarqueña suspiró soñadora, de todos los chicos que conocía y que le habían gustado, Frodo se estaba haciendo su favorito. Era raro, ella no era de interesarse en los de su misma edad, prefería a los mayores. Pero Frodo tenía algo diferente; una gran madurez, mucho intelecto y ese aire elfico que lo ataviaba maravillosamente.

Cuando menos pasó el tiempo, se dio cuenta que él era el único hobbit en toda La Comarca, no, en todo Hobbiton que más le gustaba, a los otro los ignoraba. Se levantaba cada mañana temprano para saludarlo en el mercado. Le pedía muchas veces a su madre el permiso de salir a realizar las compras, con la esperanza de encontrarlo. Por desgracia, los encuentros fueron escasos, Frodo no era de mucho salir y las veces que hablaron fueron tan cortas que ni uno o el otro tenía la oportunidad de invitarse a un té.

Krisan conocía de antes a Frodo debido a su tío. Bilbo Baggins era como una celebridad en La Comarca, no había quién no conociera su nombre, o el día que se escapó para tener una aventura. También era muy celebre por sus historias de su aventura. Algunos temían de estas, otros las admiraban y otros ni siquiera las creían. Ella de pequeña también escuchó algunas de sus historias, hasta tenía su favorita, pero al crecer olvidó esa inocencia para centrarse en otras cosas.

La primera vez que vio a Frodo le llamó mucho la atención sus grandes ojos azules, pero luego de la conversación supo que escondía más que una cara bonita. Tenía muchas razones para decir que era perfecto, ya sea por su sabiduría o su arte en las lenguas elficas y su habilidad para escribir poemas.

Entonces llegó el gran día, una fiesta en La Comarca que casi todos asistían, la llegada del verano; al aire libre, con comida, cerveza y duraba todo el día hasta varias horas de la noche. Tendría la oportunidad de hablar con él en algún momento. Krisan se entusiasmó y decidió usar su mejor vestido.

Al otro día, todos bailaban y festejaban alegremente ante los fuegos artificiales de Gandalf el mago, que nadie esperó a que viniera. La joven mediano observaba de lejos al heredero de Bag End. Ahora más que nunca se sentía muy tímida. Retrocedió unos pasos temerosa y no fijó que se chocaba con alguien. Dio la vuelta para conocer y disculparse a quién había chocado; Gandalf.

-Lo siento- se disculpó y se reverenció avergonzada.

-No te preocupes querida, pero ¿Qué te tenía tan distraída y nerviosa?- la joven dedicó una mirada de reojo a cierto comarqueño de ojos azules y luego fingió no saber nada-. Entiendo- respondió el mago-. Él es un gran chico.

-¿Lo conoce?

-Por supuesto, gracias a su tío- no había quien no conociera a Frodo sin que no involucrara a Bilbo. Gandalf suspiró con un aire nostálgico-. Su tío tuvo una de las mejores de las experiencias- Krisan inclinó su cabeza sin comprender.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Hace mucho, cuando salió de La Comarca- la mediano levantó una ceja incrédula.

-¿No lo creerá? ¿O si?- Gandalf resopló indignado.

-¿No creerle? Pero si hasta yo estuve un poco involucrado con el tema- respondió siendo lo más discreto posible sobre la aventura.

-Pero... ¿Cómo pudo eso ser posible? Me es imposible de creer que sobrevivió a todo eso- dijo atónita. El maiar, por su parte, emitió una tranquila risa.

-Observa- posó su mano en la frente de la muchacha y ella entró en un estado de trance con los ojos perdidos.

Lo que podía atisbar era a un joven hobbit de cincuenta años más o menos; era el señor Bilbo. No había cambiado mucho, salvo algunas arrugas menos y su cabello era todo castaño. Estaba tranquilo, fumando en su silla de campo, luego apareció el mago que parecía molestarlo y le insistía en ir a una aventura.

La imagen cambió al señor Baggins con un montón de enanos en su cocina, los famosos enanos que había escuchado de ellos hace mucho tiempo. No pudo evitar dejar escapar una risa en el momentos que ellos cantaban y hacían volar la vajilla del hobbit, un plato salió disparado en su dirección, pero la atravesó, al no ser parte de la visión. Luego vio llegar a otro enano, de sangre noble y muy importante. Las imágenes cambiaron al hobbit negándose ser el saqueador, luego escuchó la canción de la solitaria montaña y casi se quedó dormida, de no ser por una voz que la alertaba a mantenerse despierta. Fijó que ya era de día y el señor Bilbo salía corriendo tras los enanos, esa era la famosa imagen que le describieron sus abuelos; el día que un Baggins salió de La Comarca para tener una aventura.

Siguió observando y se emocionó a todas las escenas. Sintió lástima por la compañía cuando se mojaban bajo la lluvia o dormían en sitios incómodos. No pudo evitar chillar de espanto cuando los trolls estuvieron a punto de devorarlos y luego se convirtieron de piedra. _Así que era verdad_ , pensó. Se impresionó con Rivendell y los elfos, era todo muy hermoso. Volvió a sentir pena cuando el saqueador decidía dejar la compañía y casi parecía también caerse con ellos en la trampa de los trasgos. Luego otro miedo la invadió en los acertijos, con su corazón que casi le hacía un paro cardíaco. Los conocía a todos bien porque eran muy jugados en La Comarca y Hobbiton en su totalidad, quería gritar las respuestas, pero él no la oiría. También se estremeció por la apariencia de la cosa Gollum.

Sin embargo, su corazón latió más ferozmente cuando escuchó su respuesta de porqué regreso a Thorin, eso le había parecido lo más humilde y hermoso que una vez escuchó en toda su corta vida. En ese momento algo raro pasó para ella, todas las demás cosas que conocía o creía conocer no eran más que superficialidades al lado de la verdadera realidad y comprendió que el señor Baggins debía ser el único en La Comarca que supiera de eso, por eso era tan diferente. No volvió a sentir a su corazón latir tan desenfrenado hasta que miró la batalla de él contra el wargo y el trasgo blanco, luego de defender a Thorin, lo alentaba aunque no pudiera escucharla. Una gran emoción fue el ver las águilas volar, era como si también estuviera en ellas.

Las imágenes pasaron y llegaron a la parte de su historia favorita que ella tanto adoraba oír de pequeña; la pelea contra las arañas en el Bosque Negro. Era mucho más emocionante de lo que creía, no era tan igual a como la describía el señor Bilbo, pero la amaba esa pelea; escucharlo cantar, cortar las telarañas con la espada, cuando nombró a su espada, verlo desaparecer con el anillo mágico y le causaba gracia su cabello desordenado.

Cuando liberó a los enanos de la cárcel del Rey Elfo también fue genial; todo el planeamiento de la huida en los barriles fue increíble y era como si casi el agua la tocase. La historia cada vez se ponía más interesante por cada escena que pasaba y su corazón anhelaba tanto a que el señor Bilbo estuviera bien. Se golpeó en la frente por ese pensamiento, si ella era del futuro y sabía perfectamente que saldría vivo, pero pudo entender que ya no fue el mismo luego de toda la aventura.

En el momento en que vislumbró la escena en que se despedía del rey enano, deseó con toda su alma consolarlo, estar a su lado, sentir su calor, calmarlo de esa tristeza. Parpadeó sorprendida, era todo raro. De los otros chicos hobbits sentía esos sentimientos en un abrir y cerrar los ojos tranquilamente y seguir su rutina a la mañana siguiente. Pero con Bilbo era diferente, él era diferente de todos los demás. Sabía que si cerraba los ojos de los otros guapos hobbits, estos le dejarían de gustar, pero aun con sus ojos cerrados, seguiría gustándole el saqueador y si los abría, ese sentimiento no desaparecería. Era tan valiente, tan excéntrico, bizarro, cauto e imprudente, torpe pero inteligente, rudo pero amable. Con él no era igual, no podía describir que podía ser eso, le gustaba más allá de lo que sus conocimientos le permitían entender, era más de lo que sentía (o sintió) por Frodo. Quiso tocar su rostro lloroso luego de la muerte de Thorin, pero su cara se desvaneció y abrió sus ojos de golpe. Miró a su alrededor y supo que había vuelto a La Comarca, al "presente".

-¿Y bien?- escuchó al mago preguntar. Frotó sus dedos contra sus parpados para comprobar que estaba allí.

-¿Eso fue un sueño?- el maiar rió y prosiguió.

-Tal vez, o tal vez no. Quizás lo que miraste no fue más que el reflejo de la realidad, de una vieja realidad o de un viejo sueño- luego de eso, Gandalf hizo volar otro fuego artificial y sorprendió más a los medianos que bailaban.

Krisan meditó largo rato la aventura, llegó a la conclusión de que debía ser real, o que lo fue al menos hace mucho. También comprendió que por más que intentara interesarse en otro hobbit, mayor o joven, no podía dejar de pensar en el señor Bilbo, aunque cerrase sus ojos para no verlo, pero se le dificultaba. Bilbo a penas había envejecido, lucía casi igual, si no fuera por sus canas y las otras arrugas. Sin embargo, lo que verdaderamente despertó esos sentimientos, fue su destreza que presenció en aquella visión sobre la aventura. Pero ahora tenía que vivir con una carga enorme. Era obvio que el señor Bilbo jamás correspondería los sentimientos por alguien como ella y por eso nada la consolaba, más que encontrar otra vez al indicado. Se arrepentía de no haber nacido en la anterior generación.

Una mañana, con decisión, marchó a Bag End. Podía ir con las intenciones de escuchar otra historia del señor Bilbo, sabía que nunca la amaría, pero al menos se reconfortaba con tenerlo cerca y escuchar sus cuentos. Llamó a la puerta muy nerviosa y en poco tiempo, alguien llegó a abrirla, Frodo Baggins.

-Hola Krisan- saludó un poco sorprendido de su llegada no planeada-. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Quieres entrar? ¿Vienes a verme?- preguntó con un poco de descaro y algo de coqueteo. Ella tragó en seco y negó con la cabeza gacha sonrojada.

-Sólo llame para ver a tu tío- contestó.

* * *

 **N/a: Pues... solamente tenía ganas de escribir algo así relacionado con Frodo y Bilbo, porque tengo un amor-obsesión por ambos (es que son taaa~n lindos!), pero debo admitir que Bilbo es mi favo (pero el sobrino no se queda atrás). Solían decirme; "Pervertida, te gustan el tío y el sobrino", pues... si, jejeje. Como no soy buena poniendo títulos, me lo basé en la canción "i just called to say i love you". No soy la mejor de todas las escritoras, pero al menos me divierto escribiendo, :D. Aunque se que estaría cerca de LOTR, creo que es mejor publicarlo en The hobbit porque está mas unido a este (pero si piensan que va más con el perfil de LOTR, me dicen)**

 _Lady le Fleur._


End file.
